


Is Anything Better Than a Really Good Book?

by asideofourown



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Horny for Reading, Challenge Response, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown
Summary: Aziraphale was struck by the vivid image of Crowley in his little library, curled up and cozy in his armchair under his blanket, reading a book (perhaps one that Aziraphale had gifted him!) with his sunglasses nowhere in sight, an unabashed smile on his face.  It was… overwhelming, in an unexpected sort of way, and a familiarpullsparked low and hot in Aziraphale’s gut.  “Oh,Crowley,”he whispered.Crowley made an indistinct grumbling sound, and when Aziraphale turned he found his lover sliding his new James Bond book onto a shelf with such care that the warmth (arousal!) in his gut flared.Aziraphale exhaled shakily and took two large steps across the room.  “Crowley,this is…'' he started breathlessly, and then decided that his feelings would be better expressed with a fervent kiss.[Aziraphale's excited to find out about Crowley's secret library]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 307
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Is Anything Better Than a Really Good Book?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for _Guess the Author_ round three in the GO Events server with the prompt _This better not awaken anything in me._ This was the NSFW-friendly round, so here's my...... relatively mild contribution :D As always, thanks so much to [Cherry](https://ao3.org/users/curtaincall) for organizing!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley stared down at the book in his hands as though he had never seen a book before.

“It’s a gift,” Aziraphale said helpfully, clasping his hands in front of himself and smiling nervously.

“Thanks, I can see that,” Crowley said, his brow furrowing.“Why?”

Aziraphale beamed, rocking forward a little.“I saw it in a secondhand shop the other day, and thought that you might be able to give it a better home. _Not_ that that would be too difficult, they had a _terrible_ case of termites, but— Anyway.I just thought you might like it.”

Crowley stared down at the book.“I, uh, I don’t have anything for you,” he said slowly.“Um.Sorry.”

“Please don’t be,” Aziraphale replied worriedly.“Your presence is gift enough, my dear.”

Crowley made a strangled sound.“Fucking _hell_ , angel.”He looked down at the book in his hands again.

“It’s Fleming,” Aziraphale said, inching a little closer.“A first edition, of course.”Crowley didn’t say anything, so Aziraphale kept babbling to fill the space.“I… I know that I’ve given you books before.I don’t expect that you’ve kept them.But I thought that this time, it might be better to give you a book that you might enjoy a bit more.Maybe it will _awaken_ something in you, who knows?I remember you said that you liked the film when it came out— or you must have, if you really did see it twenty-seven times while it was in theaters.And… well, look in the front cover.”

Crowley wordlessly flipped the book open, staring down at the front page.“It’s signed,” he said, and his voice sounded a little hoarse.

“Mmhm,” was all Aziraphale could manage.

Crowley cleared his throat.“I only got to meet him the one time, you know,” he said.“Never got him to sign anything.”He looked up, and his eyes were wide and surprisingly sincere behind his sunglasses.“Thank you, Aziraphale.Truly.”Something flickered across his face for just a moment, and then he added hesitantly, “You _do_ know, though, that I’ve kept all of the books you’ve ever given me… right?And I… I have books of my own, as well.”

Aziraphale blinked once.Twice.“ _Pardon_ me?”

“Yyyyeah,” Crowley said, and fiddled with the cover of the James Bond book.“I mean, don’t get any ideas.But… I have some bookshelves.”

“Can I see?” Aziraphale said eagerly.“My _goodness_ , Crowley, I can’t believe you hid this from me!”

“Well, it doesn’t exactly fit with my aesthetic, does it?” Crowley grumbled.He heaved a sigh and then said, “Suppose I need to put this on the shelf anyway.So.C’mon.”He tucked the James Bond book under his arm and swaggered off down a hallway to the side that Aziraphale had never really thought to explore before.

Aziraphale followed eagerly, brimming with excitement.His Crowley— his _lover_ — a secret reader!Who would have guessed?

Crowley paused in front of a closed door and crossed his arms defensively over his chest, the effect belied by the book he was clutching.“You _do not_ let this change your impression of me,” he said in a low voice.“Alright?” 

“Of _course,_ dear,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley opened the door, ushering Aziraphale in.“It’s… nothing like the bookshop,” he said, leaning back against the wall as Aziraphale paused in the middle of the room.“Like I said, not like I’m you.”

Aziraphale turned in a slow, wondering circle, certain that he was practically shining with glee.The room was small, that was true, and it wasn’t _quite_ like the bookshop.Three of the four walls were lined with bookshelves, and each shelf was stuffed with books— aside from a couple of houseplants.The fourth wall had a wide window overlooking the street, and by the side of the window there was an armchair with an old, grey blanket draped over one arm.

Aziraphale was struck by the vivid image of Crowley in his little library, curled up and cozy in his armchair under his blanket, reading a book (perhaps one that Aziraphale had gifted him!) with his sunglasses nowhere in sight, an unabashed smile on his face. It was… overwhelming, in an unexpected sort of way, and a familiar  _ pull _ sparked low and hot in Aziraphale’s gut. “Oh,  _ Crowley _ ,” he whispered. 

Crowley made an indistinct grumbling sound, and when Aziraphale turned he found his lover sliding his new James Bond book onto a shelf with such care that the warmth ( _ arousal! _ ) in his gut flared. 

Aziraphale exhaled shakily and took two large steps across the room. “ _ Crowley _ , this is…'' he started breathlessly, and then decided that his feelings would be better expressed with a fervent kiss. 

Crowley briefly (but no less enthusiastically) kissed him back, hands resting on Aziraphale’s waist. He said with raised eyebrows, “Gosh, if I knew you’d be  _ this _ into my books I’d’ve shown you this ages ago.” 

Aziraphale pressed against him, enough that Crowley would be able to feel his hardening cock in his trousers. 

“ _ Ohhhh,” _ Crowley murmured, and then grinned. “Is this a  _ kink _ for you?” 

Aziraphale licked his lips, never breaking eye contact. “If I say yes, will you let me fuck you against your bookshelves?” 

Crowley’s grin turned silly and soppy and excited. “Absolutely!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely check out some of the other fics in the collection if you get a chance, as always the quality was mind-blowing!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! I'm [here](https://asideofourown.tumblr.com/) if that's something you're into


End file.
